The american who moved next door
by crazygraciewiththeguitar
Summary: read it and find out! hope ya like it! its my first fic, so don't be too judgemental! thank you! it's a bit of a romance fic, but I think you'll like it! I hope!


(Disclaimer: I don't own or am in no way affiliated with Harry potter, which sucks!)

Harry and Ron were in their dormitory, getting ready for bed when Ron just burst out in frustration. "You drive me crazy. You know you've got feelings for her, she probably knows you've got feelings for her, we all know you've got feelings for her. Ask her out!" Harry gave his friend the good old deer-in-headlights- look. " What the hell are you on about?" he asked. Ron simply rolled his eyes. " Madison, you freak!" (A/n: could boys get anymore dumb? Just kidding! I love them!)

"Oh…still, what the hell are you on about? We're just friends." Said Harry, defensively. Ron didn't look convinced. " All you do is talk about her. She's _soo_ good at this. She's really great at doing this. You're driving everyone mad!" said Ron. Harry scowled. " I thought you liked her?" he asked. "She's wicked and everything, but you talk about her too much." Said Ron. He gave Harry a weird look. " Aww, our widdle Harrywarry's in loveywovey." Ron burst into a fit of laughter.

Harry threw a pillow, hitting Ron Square in the cranium. " Your really scary sometimes, you know that?" said Harry.

"Oh come on, it was funny! Anyway, are you gonna admit it?" Ron asked. Agitated.

"Fine" said Harry. " I do like her. But what good does that do me? There are plenty of good-looking blokes in this school. Ones that are better looking than me." Ron looked like he was thinking, or like he had to go pee. "Let's go with thinking." Harry thought. Ron took a deep breath and said, " Well, maybe she'll like you too. Ya never know." and on that note he gave a great yawn. "I'm going to bed. G'night mate." Harry smiled and bade Ron good night.

Not long after that, Harry climbed into bed. Ron's thoughts were still swimming around in Harry's head. Ask her out. These were words Harry had never really had to think about. And anyway, how could she like a guy with glasses broken about a thousand times and a stupid scar on his forehead and zzzzzz………

The next few weeks passed by and, despite Ron's nagging, Harry still had said nothing of his feelings to Madison.

On a cloudy Thursday, Hermione and Madison were walking around the grounds when everyone's favorite little blonde prat and his group of drones stepped in their way.

(bum bum bum!) (A/n: sorry, couldn't resist!)

Malfoy looked over his shoulder to find a girl sitting under a tree with a muggle-looking contraption on her lap (A/n: it's called a laptop! duh!), in her pajamas, chewing double bubble.

" Do you mind, I'm going for a moment here!" he shouted at the authoress. "Oh shut up, nobody likes you anyway!" she shouted back.

" Ahem" said Hermione. "Can we get on with this please?"

"Fine." said the authoress. She picked up the thing that looked like an iron box and walked away.

" Well, well, well, look who it is, the mudblood and the ice princess," sneered the blonde git.

" What's your beef, dude?" asked Madison. Malfoy looked at her with quite possibly the stupidest smirk ever seen. (A/n: he he! That's my line! I say it all the time! LOL!)

"I asked you to go out with me at the train station and you said "no", but now that you've had some time to think it over, I'll ask you again." Said Malfoy. His cronies laughing randomly and stupidly, as usual.

" No! I can't believe you would even ask me again." Madison practically screamed. "Did you not get the memo, I DON'T LIKE YOU! You are an arrogant ass and you're in love with yourself. Go away!" Malfoy just glared at her. "I'll give you some more time to think about this grand offer of mine, besides, it's not the mudblood's business." At that point Hermione jumped in.

" If you would stop sticking your nose up the sky's butt crack for five minuets, you'd see she's not going to think about it. She doesn't like you! I don't see how anyone could like a miserable little jackass like you. Come on, Madison."

She and Hermione started to walk away when the spotted Harry and Ron running up to them.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, just Malfoy and his usual rubbish." Said Hermione, glaring into space. "He's such a little prat." Added Madison. She looked at the boys in front of her and Hermione. She gave them both a warm smile. " I'm glad you two aren't rude little snobs like him." She said. Harry smiled back. " Well, he's had years of practice." Said Harry. The group set off towards Hagrid's hut. When they had reached the door, Harry knocked hard. "Hagrid, open up. It's us!" he shouted. They heard some movement inside followed by fang's bark (A/n: I love fang, he's a little cutie!) and then the door opened.

"Oh, hello there kids." Said the shaggy-looking giant. "yer jus' in time for a spot o' tea."

They all walked inside and took a seat at the table. "So, what's new?" Hagrid asked. " I saw you lot out there talkin' to Malfoy. Was he givin' ya trouble?"

" Yeah, he won't leave me the hell alone!" said Madison in frustration. Harry imagined the look on Malfoy's face when she turned him down, again.

"Someone needs to knock that little candy ass fruit out!" said Harry.

" Well, at least his bastard father is in Azkaban." Said Hermione. Once everyone had finished their tea, they bade Hagrid goodbye and started to leave. " Wait a sec, Harry." Said Hagrid just as they had opened the door.

" You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up." Said Harry as the others started to leave.

Hagrid signaled for him to sit down. " So, what is it, Hagrid?" asked Harry. Hagrid smiled and took a deep breath. Harry knew what he was about to say. Before Hagrid could say anything, Harry interrupted him.

" Hagrid, I know what your gonna say, you can see I have feelings for Madison and I should tell her. Right?" this whole _express yourself_ thing was getting old. Hagrid raised his caterpillars of eyebrows. "No, I was just going to ask you and one of the others to do me a favor." He said. Harry's face went so red, if you didn't know any better; you'd think his head was an apple with glasses on.

" Oh…um.sure, what's the favor?" asked Harry.

" I'm going to be out of town for a few days during your spring break, so I need two of you to sort of house sit for me." Said Hagrid, innocently. Harry, still a deep shade of pink, accepted. "Sure Hagrid."

" Now, about the Madison thing…" said Hagrid. " here we go," thought Harry. Hagrid gave Harry a strange oh-you-sly-player- smile. "Invite her to house sit with you." He suggested. Harry looked confused. "Get her alone, ya know." Hagrid added. "Hagrid, your scaring me..." said Harry.

" Just get some time alone with her, maybe something might happen," said Hagrid.

Harry needed to think about this for a while." O.k., Hagrid, I'll think about it." He said, still not entirely sure exactly what " get her alone" entailed. Harry left feeling very strange. What, where Ron and Hagrid his pimps now?


End file.
